Una vida nueva puede cambiarlo todo
by mdasrridan
Summary: Solo falta un mes para que una nueva vida llegue a la familia Drácula, ¿cómo cambiará esto la vida de Vlad y Erin?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta narrada 10 años despues de la temporada 3, Erin es todavía humana y Vlad no es medio vampiro-medio humano. Está escrita en español (algo raro ya que todas las historias de Young Dracula estan escritas en inglés). Espero que ahí fuera haya fans españoles como yo o sino que le sirva a alguien que esté estudiando español como me pasa a mi con las historias en inglés. Espero que os guste :)**

KNOK, KNOK

''Erin, ¿estás ahí?'' preguntó Vlad, aunque estaba seguro de que Erin estaba en la habitación.

''Si Vlad, entra''

''¿Que tal estás hoy? Ingrid me ha dicho que no te sentías muy bien y que has vomitado''

''Si...'' La cara de Erin se entristecía por momentos

''Hey, Erin, es normal, tienes a un bebé dentro de ti. Solo queda un mes antes de que esa cosita salga de ahí y tu y yo seamos padres de un pequeño, frágil e indefenso bebé medio vampiro - medio humano''

''Quizás ese es el problema''

''¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te arrepientes de tener un bebé ahora?''

''No, es solo que aqui no tenemos la atmósfera necesaria para criar a un bebé, ya sabes con el conde siempre enfadado, Ingrid siendo Ingrid...'' mintió Erin. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de que dentro de 50 años, el bebé quedaría huérfano de madre, ya que ella moriría porque seguía siendo humana.

''¿Es eso por lo que estas preocupada? Si es eso siempre podemos comprar una casa en un pueblo perdido, además ya sabes que a mi siempre me ha gustado llevar una vida normal.''

''¿Y dónde podemos ir? El bebé nacerá en un mes y no nos va a dar tiempo de comprar una casa.''

''Bueno mi padre sique siendo propietario del castillo de Stokely y aunque hay parte de él que esta quemado, la gran parte del castillo sigue en pie y podremos quedarnos allí hasta que encontremos una casa dónde vivir''

''¿Estas seguro que quieres volver a Stokely? Sé que ese lugar te trae muchos recuerdos de tu infancia y nose si...''

''Estoy seguro Erin'' la cortó Vlad ''además ahora te tengo a ti y es todo lo que necesito''

''Esta hecho entonces'' dijo Erin entusiasmada ''¿Cuando nos vamos?''

''Cuanto antes mejor'' dijo Vlad ''pero primero debo decírselo a mi padre, seguro que él no se lo tomará tan bien...''

''Tranquilo, yo iré contigo, seguro que entre los dos será más fácil decírselo''

Vlad cogió la mano de Erin y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Erin y juntos salieron de la habitación en dirección de la sala del trono dónde seguro, se encontraría el conde.

**mdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridan**

''¿Quééééé?'' el grito del conde hizo retumbar todo el colegio

''¿Otra vez? Erin y yo hemos pensado que...''

''Te he oído Vladimir'' protestó el conde ''¿ y por qué piensas que os voy a dejar ir a Stokely?

''Papá ya no tengo 5 años, tego 28 y no puedes seguir dándome órdenes'' contestó Vlad ''tienes dos opciones: uno, nos dejas ir al castillo de Stokely y cuando encontremos una casa dónde vivir te daré la dirección para que vengas a vernos o dos, no nos dejas ir al castillo y cuando encontremos una casa no nos vuelves a ver''

''Está bien Vladdy, aqui tienes las llaves'' dijo el conde mientras le entregaba las llaves del castillo ''pero tienes que prometerme que cuando el bebé vaya a nacer me avisarás para poder ir a ver a mi nuevo nieto''

''Vale, pero papá, sabes que el bebe puede ser una chica, ¿no?''

''Eso no va a pasar Vladdy'' dijo el conde ''el elegido y el Gran Vampiro no puede tener una niña, ese bebé era un niño como su padre, además esa humana no puede ganarte Vladdy, los vampiros son una raza superior''

''¡PAPÁ!'' gritó Vlad

''Tranquilo Vlad, conozco a tu padre y sé que es capaz de decir cosas asi'' susurró Erin en la oreja de Vlad.

''Te he oído'' dijo el conde

''Es lo que pretendía...'' contestó Erin

''¡Dejadlo los dos!'' dijo Vlad ''vamos Erin, tenemos que hacer las maletas e irnos de aquí, solo quedan 3 horas hasta que se haga de noche y me gustaría irnos a Stokely entonces.''

Cuando se hico de noche Vlad fue a buscar a Erin y después de despedirse del conde y de Ingrid, salieron del colegio y al llegar a las vallas, Erin vió un coche un tanto familiar, ¡su viejo BMW!

''¿Qué hace aquí mi viejo coche?'' dijo Erin sorprendida.

''Bueno, no pensarás que iba a usar mi super-velocidad para llegar a Stokely, podría ser peligroso.''

''Vlad, la has usado muchas veces conmigo y nunca ha pasado nada.''

''Pero nunca habías tenido un bebé dentro ¿me equivoco?''

''Vale tu ganas... supongo que tendré que conducir ya que tu no tienes el permiso de conducir''

''Te equivocas'' dijo Vlad sacando de su bolsillo su permiso de conducir

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Erin '' ¡si solo has estado solo en tus reunines con el consejo vampírico!

''Quizás no había tantas reuniones como te decía que había...''

''¡Eres un tonto mentiroso! ¿lo sabías no?'' dijo Erin entre risas

''Lo sabía'' dijo Vald riéndose ''ahora entra en el coche, tenemos que salir ya o se hará de día y no quiero tener que pasa un día más en este colegio''

Vlad encendió el motor y los dos se alejaron de Garside. A partir de ese momento empezaba su nueva vida y en un mes tendrían a una criatura de la que cuidar.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería seguir esta historia en español o debería intentar escribirla en inglés? Gracias y porfavor reponder :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Vlad y Erin estaban llegando a Stokely y Erin veía que Vlad no se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar.

"Vlad" dijo Erin preocupada "no tienes por qué hacer esto, si quieres podemos volver con tu padre hasta encontrar una casa"

"No, Erin, el bebé nacerá en un mes y quiero que no nazca en Garside" contestó Vlad

"Como quieras"

Vlad y Erin siguieron su camino hasta el castillo y pasaron por donde debía estar la casa de Robin, Vlad se dió de cuenta de que la casa amarilla ya no estaba allí.

"¿Qué pasa, Vlad?"

"Nada, es solo que la casa donde vivía Robin ya no está"

"Entonces quizás él ya no esté aquí"

"Si, puede ser..." dijo Vlad "Bueno Erin ya estamos, mi hogar"

Erin besó a Vlad en la mejilla "Vas a ser un gran padre, siempre lo serás"

"Tu también lo serás, Erin"

"Pero no siempre" dijo Erin para sí misma, pensando que Vlad no la oiría.

"¿Por qué dices eso?

"¿Lo qué?"

"Te he oído Erin" dijo Vlad "¿tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho de que no eres un vampiro?"

Erin no dijo nada.

"Erin, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que te muerda? Sabes que no puedo quitarte tu vida..."

"¿Y qué pasará cuando muera? Tu vas a seguir siendo el Gran Vampiro y vas a tener a un hijo del que cuidar y yo no estaré allí"

"Eso no va a pasar"

"¿NO? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a clavarte una estaca en el corazón? No puedes hacer eso Vlad"

"No quiero que te conviertas en el monstruo que soy yo"

"No eres ningún monstruo, Vlad, me da igual que seas un vampiro, eso no significa que tengas que ser un monstruo"

Vlad besó a Erin en los labios y Erin le siguió para hacer de este beso uno de los mejores que se habían dado. Mientras se besaban, Erin vió los primeros rayos del sol y rompió el beso.

"Vlad deberías entrar dentro, se está haciendo de día"

"Voy a coger las maletas"

"No, yo las cojo" dijo Erin

"Erin, no puedes coger peso, es malo para el bebé"

"Vale, pero ten cuidado, no quiero tener que recoger tus cenizas" bromeó Erin

MdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridanMdasrridan

Dentro del castillo Vlad estaba deshaciendo las maletas y Erin estaba sentada en el sofá

"Vlad, creo que voy a salir un poco para conocer el pueblo, no es que yo haya estado antes aqui"

"Vale pero ten cuidado, ¿llevas tu espray?"

"Vlad es de día, no va a haber vampiros sedientos de mi sangre"

"Ya bueno, es la costumbre, aún así ten cuidado, no quiero perderte"

"Lo tendré"

Con esto Erin salió del castillo dispuesta a descubrir todos los rincones de Stokely. Estaba tan dispuesta que cuando quiso volver al castillo no sabía por dónde repente vió vió a una chica rubia de unos 25 años corriendo y pensó que sería buena idea preguntarle por donde debía ir al castillo

"Hola, estoy perdida, es mi primer día en Stokely. Mi marido y yo nos hemos mudado al castillo, he salido a conocer el pueblo y ahora no sé volver" dijo Erin

"¿El castillo?"Pensaba que se había quemado. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie vive ahí, una vez vivió una familia muy rara que un día desapareció"dijo la chica

"¿A si?" mintió Erin, ella ya sabía que esa familia eran los Drácula.

"Si quieres te puedo acompañar, yo vivía en una casa en la colina hasta que se derrumbó y no me importaría volver a ese lugar"

"Vale gracias"

Las dos chicas subieron la colina hasta la puerta del castillo

"Por cierto soy Erin y no me he quedado con tu nombre"

"Chloe"

Chloe, ese nombre me suena, pensó Erin. "Bueno Chloe, gracias por acompañarme, espero volver a vernos" dijo Erin.

Erin entró al castillo y Chloe se quedó mirando a una persona que había dentro del castillo, era familiar, muy familiar.

**¿Qué os parece, debo continuar o escribir esta historia en inglés? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

RIING, RIING

''¿Chloe? ¿Que pasa? sabes que estoy trabajando''

''Calla y escúchame, Robin'' dijo Chloe ''¿te acuerdas de qué pasó con Vlad, ese chico con el que te llevabas tan bien cuando tenías 13 años?''

''Chloe sabes que Vlad fue secuestrado y por ese no me gusta hablar de este tema''

''¿Estás seguro de que lo secuestraron?''

''Sí, lo ví en las noticias'' contestó Robin ''¿Por qué?

''Robin, creo que he visto a Vlad'' dijo ella

''¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?'' preguntó Robin

''Bueno hoy estaba corriendo cuando he visto a una chica embarazada y me ha dicho que estaba perdida...'' Chloe le contó todo lo ocurrido esa mañana a Robin pero él no la creía.

''Chloe'' dijo Robin ''Lo pasé muy mal hace 15 años y no me gusta que bromees con este tema''

''¿No me crees?'' preguntó Chloe

''No, la verdad''

''Bueno pues si quieres podemos ir al castillo y ver si Vlad está allí o no''

''Vale, mañana voy a Stokely y vamos al castillo''

''Está hecho entonces'' dijo la chica ''hasta mañana Robin''

''Adios''

Robin se quedó pensando en lo que su hermana le acababa de decir ¿sería verdad? ¿Vlad seguía vivo? Ojalá sería así, pensó Robin. Mañana iría con Chloe y descubriría la verdad, lo estaba deseando.

**mdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridanmdasrridan**

Erin entró al castillo después de el largo paseo y se dió de cuenta de que Vlad ya había terminado de instalarse.

''Hola Erin, ¿qué tal el paseo? ¿Has conocido a alguien?''

''Lamentablemente si'' dijo Erin riéndose ''Estaba deseando de descubrir todos los rincones de Stokely que cuando he querido volver no sabía cómo hacerlo''

''Muy extraño en ti'' bromeó Vlad riéndose aún más ''¿y a quién has conocido?''

''A una chica rubia muy simpática de unos 25 años que se llamaba Chloe''

''¿Chloe?'' dijo Vlad sorprendido

''Si, ¿por qué?''

''La hermana de Robin se llama Chloe''

''¿Crees que puede ser ella?''

''No lo sé, pero ahora deberá tener unos 25 años y cuando la conocí era rubia''

''La chica con la que hablé era así, seguramente será ella, pero no se acordaba de ti, me dijo que en el castillo vivía una familia, pero no mencionó tu nombre en ningun momento''

''Eso será porque les borré la mente el día que me convertí en el elegido para que se olvidasen de la existencia de los vampiros''

''¿Crees que Robin estará en Stokely también?''

''No lo sé y no sé si quiero que esté, cuando les borré la mente lo hice porque era peligroso que un humano conociera la existencia de los vampiros y si ahora no me recuerda tal y como soy no va a ser la misma persona y me gusta recordarlo tal y como era''

''Yaa...''

''No pasa nada, lo que tenga que ser será Erin'' dijo él '' por cierto tenemos que ir de compras para comprar os muebles de la habitación del bebé, solo falta un mes para que llegue''

''¿Qué tal si vamos esta tarde, cuando se haga de noche? Seguro que podremos encontrar una tienda''

''Es una buena idea'' Vlad besó a Erin en la mejilla ''Te quiero mucho, Erin''

''Yo también te quiero, Vlad''

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería escribir esta historia en inglés?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Perdón por la larga espera :( he tenido muchos exámenes del instituto y del conservatorio y no he podidido escribir :((. Hasta mitad de junio las actualizaciones serán irregulares pero luego espero volver para quedarme.**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! **

**MDASRRIDAN**

Cuando anocheció, Vlad y Erin salieron del castillo y se montaron en el BMW. Vlad conducido hasta unos grandes almacenes que se encontraban a 15minutos de Stokely, en los que recordaba haber pasado muchas tardes con Robín cuando aún eran estaban juntos. Al llegar allí, la pareja entró en una tienda llamada ''entre algodones'', una tienda con todo lo necesario para prepararse para la llegada de un bebé: cunas, cambiadores, silletas, chupetes, sonajeros, pañales... ¡cuántas cosas! Pensó Vlad, pero Erin parecía tener bastante claro lo que necesitaban así que cogió Vlad de la mano y lo llevó a la sección de cunas.

''Lo primero es encontrar una cuna para que el bebé no tenga que dormir aplastado por ti!"

''Ja ja ja'' dijo Vlad con sarcasmo ''a mi me gusta esa'' Vlad señaló a una cuna amarilla fosforita con flores de colores

"Oh señor Drácula no sabía yo que tenía usted tan mal gusto"

"Y yo no sabía, señora Dracúla que usted no me conociera tan bien como para saber que me gustan los colores brillantes"

''Señora Drácula, es muy raro" dijo Erin

"Nos tendremos que acostumbrar ahora que eres mi mujer y vas a ser la madre de mis hijos"

"¿hijos?"

"Quién sabe..'' dejo Vlad

Vlad y Erin siguieron comprando: una cuna negra, una silleta negra, un cambiador negro, pañales negros, sábanas rojas... En lo único que Vlad tuvo la oportunidad fue en uno de los chupetes, escogió un chupete con los colores del arcoiris porque son los colores de los rayos del sol, algo que él no podrá ver nunca.

Cuando por fin acabaron de elegir todo se dirigieron a la caja para pagar y una chica les atendió

"Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarles?" dijo la chica volviéndose hacia ellos

"Nos gustaría comprar estos artículos que...'' Dijo Erin y fue cortada por la dependienta

"¿Erin?"

"¿chloe?"dijo Erin ''¿qué haces aquí?"

''Trabajo aquí'' dijo ella ''¿Este es tu marido?"

''Si, soy Vlad, su marido''

''¿Vlad? Tu nombre me suena...''

"¿de verdad?" dijo Vlad disimulando

Chloe empaquetó todo y les dio la cuenta, Vlad y Erin pagaron y Vlad puso todos los muebles en el maletero del coche, luego ayudó a Erin a montarse en el coche y conducieron en dirección al castillo. Durante el trayecto Erin le preguntó a Vlad si creía que Chloe le había reconocido y Vlad le respondió que si, pero que no creía que Chloe recordara el hecho de que era un vampiro. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Vlad entró los muebles y se fueron a la cama, ya tendrían tiempo de montarlos por la mañana, pensó Vlad.

RIIING RIIIING

"Chloe, ¿otra vez tu?"

"Si, Robín otra vez yo''

''¿qué quieres ahora?

''Estoy segura de que la persona que ví es Vlad, ha venido a la tienda con su mujer''

"¿su mujer? Vlad tiene mujer! Pensaba que eso no iba a pasar nunca"

''Pues ha pasado y además está embarazada!"

"¡esto es muy raro" dijo Robín riéndose

"Deja de Reírte Robín, que tu nontentas novia no significa que Vlad no pueda tenerla"

''¡valeee''

"¿mañana a las 11?"

"Si, mañana a las 11 voy a buscarte y vamos a visitarles''

''Hasta mañana Robín

''Hasta mañana Chloe''

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, como os dije los capítulos son un poco irregulares pero ya solo queda una semana para acabar el instituto! Después podré escribir más!**

**¿Debería traducir algunas palabras al ingles? Es que hay palabras, como por ejemplo slayers, que en español es algo asi como asesinos pero nose muy bien como se dice ya que yo he visto young dracula en ingles porque en español solo estan la primera y segunda temporada. Por favor contestar. Además si tenéis alguna duda sobre vocabulario u otra cosa, me podéis preguntar y os intentaré responder.**

**Do you thin I should translate some words into English? Because there are some words, like slayers that in Spanish is something like asesinos but I'm not very sure how to say them because I've watched young dracula in English and I know the words in English. Please, answer. And if you have any question about vocabulary or other thing you can ask me and I will try to answer you.**

**Muchiiiiisiiiimaaaas graciiiiaaaas a emziestar por su review :)**

**CAPITULO 5**

Esa mañana, Vlad se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le golpeó y le quemó el brazo. Vlad se levantó corriendo y fue a cerrar la ventana. Mientras la cerraba, sintió el calor del sol en su cuerpo, algo que solía gustarle cuando era más pequeño y aún podía disfrutar de él. Esto le puso triste. Después de cerrar la ventan, Vlad se tumbó en la cama y en ese momento Erin se despertó. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vlad y este la abrazó. Los dos se quedaron asi durantenun buen rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que, de repente, sonó el timbre. ¿Quién era el que había llamado? Y lo más importante, ¿quién sabía que estaban viviendo allí? Desde el primer momento descartaron al conde y a Ingrid, ya que era de día y se plantearon lo inevitable: ¿serían asesinos? Vlad se vistió y se puso unos vaqueros, una camosa roja y su chaqueta de cuero, para estar preparado para lo que podría pasar, mientras que Erin se puso uno de sus vestidos premamá Cuando estuvieron preparados, Vlad cogió la mano de Erin y bajaron a abrir la puerta.

Erin fue quién abrió la puerta y Vlad se quedó a un lado, para que el sol no la afectara. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando oyo una voz muy, muy familiar que decía: Hola, ¿está Vlad? Soy Robin, un viejo amigo suyo. Vlad se quedó paralizado, el momento con el que había soñado y temido desde que dejó Stokely: Robin estaba allí, su mejor amigo estaba allí. Erin se volvió hacia Vlad con una cara de ¿les dejo pasar? Vlad asintió con la cabeza y corrió al salón. Vlad se sentó en el sofá y pensó en que le podría decir a Robin y no pudo evitar que un montón de preguntas le vinieran a la cabeza ¿recordaría Robin que era un vampiro? ¿habrá cambiado mucho desde que se vieron por última vez? ¿tendría una familia? De repente, Vlad oyó voces acercándose y todos sus pensamientos se fueron. Allí estaba, en la puerta, la persona con la que había pasado la mejor parte de su infancia, Robin.

''Vlad, aqui hay alguien que pregunta por ti'' dijo Erin

Vlad se volvió para mirar a su visita y dijo ''¿Robin, eres tu? Vlad no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le apareciese en la cara y esto hizo sobreir a Erin también.

''¡Vlad!" Robin corrió y abrazó a Vlad. Los dos se quedaron asi durante un rato. ''¡Que alegría volver a verte!Pensaba que te habían secuestrado, pero Chloe me dijo que le pareció verte aqui y he venido a ver si era verdad. ¿Por qué te fuiste?Lo he pasado muy mal durante estos 15 año pensando que estabas muerto''

''Bueno, vivo no he estado''

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Qué ha pasado?"

''¿No lo recuerdas verdad?"

"¿Recordar qué?"

''Nada. Eehh Robin, ella es Erin, mi mujer y la madre de mi futuro bebé''

''Encantado de conocerte Erin. Asi que, Vlad, veo que te ha ido muy bien con las chicas'' dijo Robin y se giró hacia Erin, ''cuándo Vlad estaba en Stokely era un auténtico friki''

''¿De verdad?¿Que hacía?''

''Bueno digamos que cuando intentaba hablar con una chica se meaba por los pantalones''

''¡Eehhh! ¡Eso no fue asi! Tú me tiraste agua.''

''No Vlad, es verdad, ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Tenías problemas con eso... Un día tuviste que ir al hospital porque te quedabas dormido por deshidratación..."

No se acuerda de nada, pensó Vlad. Los tres se quedaron hablando durante una hora pero Vlad vio que Robin no era el mismo porque su mente seguía en blanco. Vlad decidió que podía confiar en Robin y le hipnotizó para que se acordara de todo. Tras hacerlo, Robin se quedó parado, sin moverse y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la vida.

''¡Vlad! ¡Como has podido hacerme olvidar las mejores partes de nuestra amistad!"

''Robin, tienes que entenderlo, no tenía otra opción''

''Y no pensaste en volver a verme, en despedirte de mi''

''No había tiempo, Ingrid quería matarnos''

''Y como no te encontró mató a mis padres a Ian y a Paul ¿no?"

"¿Ingrid hizo qué?"

**Hasta aqui el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones en el cuadro que hay ahí debajo! Gracias!**

**MDASRRIDAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa ya estoy de vueltas y mis exámenes han acabado (espero que bien). Perdón por la espera, ahora intentaré subir un capítulo una vez por semana como mínimo. :) **

**MDASRRIDAN**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"¿Ingrid hizo qué?" Vlad no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Robín. Ingrid era mala, pero no tanto.

"¿Me vas a hacer repetirlo?"

"No, es solo que no me creo que Ingrid haya hecho eso. Ella es mala, pero nunca haría daño a tu familia. En el fondo, ella os apreciaba. Y lo sigue haciendo".

"La policía dijo que los cuerpos tenían dos agujeros en el cuello y ahora todo encaja. Ingrid los mató"

"No, eso es imposible."

"¿Entonces quién fue?¿tu?"

"Sabes que yo no mordería a nadie"

"¡quién sabe! Ahora eres un vampiro, Vlad, y hace quince años que no te veo. Han podido pasar muchas cosas desde entonces",

"¡Robin!"

Erin los estaba oyendo discutir, pero no conseguía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse de un dolor en el estómago. Contracciones. De repente un líquido salió de Erin. Había roto aguas. El bebé estaba aqui, un mes antes. Erin intentó llamar la atención de los chicos "Vlad". Pero su voz no era más que un susurro que pasaba desapercibido entre los gritos de los chicos. Erin lo volvió a intentar, pero nada. Por fin Erin cogió aire y se armó de fuerza y gritó "Vlad, el bebé está llegando". Ahora Vlad sí que la oyó y dejó de discutir para correr hacia ella y tocarla para intentar confortarla.

"Erin, tranquila, todo irá bien" dijo Vlad

Erin cogió aire y lo soltó "Vlad, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital"

"Si, por supesto, vamos"

"Vlad, no puedes salir, es de día"

''Solo tengo que entrar en el coche, luego el cristal anti rayos UVA hará su trabajo."

"Pero yo no puedo andar sola y si tienes que ir andando conmigo te quemarás"

"Quizás" dijo Vlad mirando a Robin, que estaba sin habla, "Robin podría ayudarnos y llevarte al coche" Vlad tenía esperanza que su amigo le dijera que sí. Esa esperanza se le notaba en los ojos. Ojos que estaban concentrados en la cara de duda de su amigo.

* * *

Un minuto después, Vlad estaba ya en el coche mientras que Robin ayudaba a Erin a llegar a él. Esta vez fue Robin quien condujo el coche, ya que era el único que sabía donde estaba el hospital. Al llegar, Vlad corrió al interior para no quemarse y Robin ayudó a Erin a entrar, como ya lo habían hecho. Enseguida Erin fue llevada a una habitación y cuando Vlad se disponía a entrar, Robin le agarró del brazo y empezó a hablarle.

"Vlad, tenemos que hablar"

"¿ahora? Erin va a dar a luz"

"Vlad, Erin no dará a luz hasta dentro de cinco horas mínimo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar".

"Vale, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?"

"Vlad, se que no me he comportado como debía".

"No, yo no lo he hecho, Robin. Me he comportado como un niño. No debería haberte gritado."

"Y yo no debería haber dudado de ti. Se que tu no podrías haber matado a mi familia. Pero Ingrid si".

"Sea quien sea, encontraré a quién mató a tu familia. Te lo prometo Robin"

"¿me perdonas?"

"¡por supuesto! ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?"

"¡Claro! Ahora vamos, Erin te necesita."

La pareja de amigos entró a la habitación y Vlad fue a ayudar a Erin mientras que Robin se sentó en una silla a esperar. Cinco horas después Erin estaba a punto de dar a luz.

"Tu puedes Erin, un empujón más" la animó Vlad

"No puedo, Vlad, duele mucho"

"Sí que puedes, has pasado por muchas cosas, no te rindas ahora"

"Ya veo la cabeza" dijo la enfermera "un último empujón y estará aqui".

* * *

"¿Robin? Quiero que conozcas a alguien" dijo Vlad.

Robin y Vlad entraron a la habitación.

"Robin, te presento a Emma Drácula Noble, mi hija y heredera"

"Emma, tu vas a cambiar el mundo"

**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. No podía esperar más a que el bebé naciera. Gracias por leer mi historia y oír favor review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí esta el séptimo capítulo y llega antes de lo esperado. Me gustaría dar su apoyo a ECHOLOT por su constante apoyo y sus reviews. Gracias, de verdad. **

**Una cosa que nunca he puesto y a la que no le veo el sentido: young drácula no me pertenece.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Vlad se acercó a Erin y cogió a Emma en sus brazos. Aquella pequeña niña iba a hacer algo grande. Seguro. Era el primer bebé mitad vampiro mitad humano y además era la hija de Vladimir Dracula. Por esta razón su vida no iba a ser lo que se dice fácil. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. Los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de su nacimiento no habían sido fáciles: la guerra entre la rebelión vampírica y los que apoyaban a Vlad, una guerra sobre si Erin debía ser o no su reina, de la que Vlad salió victorioso y consiguió que aceptaran a Erin como su reina y le dieran el respeto que se merecía. Pero todo esto valió la pena el día que Erin supo que estaba embarazada.

* * *

**_8 meses antes_**

_Esos días Erin no se encontraba bien. Solíadespertarse por la noche a vomitar y tenía dolor de cabeza. Vlad sugestionó que Erin podía estsr embarazada y al día siguiente ella se hizo un test de embarazo. Al comprobar dos veces el resultado, Erin salió del baño con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de alegría, y se acercó a Vlad y lo abrazó. En ese momento el elegido (the chosen one) se dio cuenta de que iba a ser padre. Su vida cambiaría por completo. "Vlad, ¿de verdad quieres tener el bebé?" dijo Erin un poco preocupada por la que podría ser su respuesta "¿estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que quiero tenerlo! Ese bebé será fruto de nuestro amor y por nada del mundo voy a renunciar a él" contestó Vlad " y al que no le guste ya va siendo hora de que respeten mis deseos, que para ewo aoy el gran vampiro (grand high vampire)_

* * *

"Bienvenida al mundo Emma" le susurró a Emma con gran afecto y cariño en su voz " yo soy tu padee y esa mujer tan bonita de ahí es tu madre" Er sonrió al oir esto, Vlad seguía siendo el mismo chico de 17 años del que se había enamorado"te prometo que siempre te querré y creo ue tu madre también lo hará" Er pensó en las palabras de Vlad ¿acababa de decir que la querría para siempre? Eso solo podía significar una cosa ¿mo? Al cabo de un rato, Enma se durmió en los brazos de su padre y él la tumbó en la cuna y tras dejarla fue hacia Erin. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. Hacía un rato que Robin se había ido y Emma estaba dormida, así que ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

"¿Erin estás bien?" preguntó Vlad acercándose hacia ella y besándola en la mejilla.

"Si, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?"

"No se, déjame pensar, ¿porque acabas de dar a luz tal vez?"

"¿crees que va a cambiare algo?" preguntó ella" ya sabes, tu vida, mi vida" dijo Erin intentando que Vlad le diera explicaciones sobre lo que había dicho antes

"He... He estaeo pensando y... Y no creo que pueda dejarte marchar"

"¿ eso significa que?" ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir la palabra

"Si tu lo quieres...supongo que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ie y ella" dijo Vlad señalando a Emma " también lo hará. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que me dejes, de que cambiar te afecte y ya no nos quieras"

"Shhh" dijo Erin abrazándolo "eso no va a pasar" Le besó en la mejilla "entonces, ¿lo harás?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

"Entonces, ¿lo harás?"

Vlad asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Morderla iba en contra de todo lo que pensaaba, pero no morderla iba en contra de todo lo que sentía

"¿Cuándo lo harás?" Ella no podía esperar a ser uno de ellos, hace 10 años no huniera querido serlo, pero las cosas habían cambiado, a sentir lo que él sentía, a compartir un para siempre con él. Ella lo tenía claro, cuanto antes mejor.

"Pronto" dijo Vlad no muy convencido.

"Vlad, conozco esa mirada, de verdad que quiero que lo hagas cuanto antes, ahora mismo me ppdría dar un infarto y me moriría en cuestión de minutos."

"Lo sé. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa lo haré, si lo hiciese ahora, podría darse el caso de que te volvieras mala y armaras el caos en el hospital." Contestó Vlad, su seguridad le daba las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

"¿Prometido?" Preguntó ella para estar segura, aunque sabía que Vlad no iba a romper su promesa.

"Prometido" contestó él "ahora prepárate, hay alguien que quiere verte" En ese momento, Ingrid y el Conde aparecierom en la puerta. e Ingrid tenía, sorprendentemente, una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡ERIN! ¡VLAD!" dijo Ingrid "¿cómo estáis? ¿y Emma? Ingrid estaba muy ilusionada con ser tía, y sobre todo de que el bebé fuera una niña, así podría darle el amor que su padre nunca le dió y que tenía para dsar en el fondo de su corazón.

"¡Ingrid, papá, que alegría que estéis aqui!" Los cuatro se abrazaron, en ese momento parecían una familia normal.

"Me gustaría que Ryan estuviese aqui, ante todo es mi hermano." murmuró Erin. Vlad tenía al Conde y a Erin, pero ella no tenía a nadie

"¿He oído bien?" dijo Ingrid y seguidamente gritó "¡Ryan, ya puedes entrar!"

De repente, Ryan apareció en la puerta. En ese momento la cara de Erin se iluminó. Hacía 10 años que no veía a su hermano. Erin se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Todas las cosas malas que le había hecho ya no importaban, lo que importaba era que Ryan estaba allí. "¿Por qué has venido? Creía que no me querías ahora que eres un vampiro". Dijo Erin apartándose de él, aunque quería estar con él, actuaba como si no. Tantos años de dolor no se olvidan facilmente y ella quería que Ryan supiera lo que se siente cuando tu propio hermano te odia.

"Porque me he dado cuenta de que sí te quiero". Contestó él.

"¿A si? ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta? ¿Ingrid te ha ordenado que lo hagas?" la ironía en su voz era perceptible por todos.

Ryan miró a Vlad y este asintió lentamente "Vlad vino a hablar conmigo y me abrió los ojos. Ahora sé que te quiero y que siempre lo he hecho y lo más importante, ahora creo en su idea de paz entre vampiros y humanos.

"¿Vlad?"pregunto ella "¿De verdad has hecho eso por... Por mi?" preguntó Erin. Sabía que Vlad la quería mucho, pero lo que había hecho era lo más bonito, hacerle ser querida por su hermano.

"Bueno, sabía que cuando Emma llegase te gustaría tener a algien de tu familia aqui, y traer a tus padres hubiera sido una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que nos querrian matar a todos. Así que la otra opción era Ryan". Le explicó él.

"Te quiero mucho Vlad" Erin se acercó a él y le besó. Vlad abrió la bpca para dejarle paso libre hasta su lengua. A ninguno de los dos les importaba que los demás les estuvieran mirando. Vlad rompió el beso cuando recordó que Erin tenía que respirar y puso su frente contra la de ella "Yo también te quiero" En ese momento Emma se puso a llorar "A ti tambien te quiero Emma" dijo Vlad. Esas palabras parecieron mágicas porque de repente Emma se calló "Bueno, ya es hora de que a Emma Dracula-Noble" dijo Vlad cogiendo a Emma de la cuna " mi hija" Vlad se paró un momento y miró a su padre , sabía que no iba a estar contento con esto "y heredera"

"¿QUEEEE?" El grito del Conde se escuchó por todo el hospital y de su cara se podía leer fácilmente la decepción que producieron en él esas palabras "¿cómo puedes dejar que una chica herede el título de Conde Drácula y más aún el de Gran Vampiro (grand high vampire)"

"Las cosas han cambiado papá "intentó razonar Vlad "he cambiado la ley para que las chicas puedan heredar y por lo tanto, Emma será la próxima en reinar después de mi. Vete haciéndote a la idea"

"Cambiando de tema" interrumpio Ingrid quitando tensión a la conversación "¿puedo coger a mi sobrina?" vlad y Erin asintieron y Vlad le pasó Emma a Ingrid "Hola pequeña, tu y yo formaremos un gran equipo" le susurró Ingrid al oído.

**Hasta aqui el capítulo 8 , se que hasta ahora todo esta siendo un poco empalagoso, pero prometo que va a cambiar. ¿quizás me podeís dar ideas o decir si os gustan las mías en una bonita review? Hasta la próxima**


End file.
